


Goodbye, My Almost Lover

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets a visitor who knows what's been going on in her absence.  (Funnily enough, this is the summary from the last fic I wrote in this community, and it works again here—I've never had that happen before.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, My Almost Lover

**Title:** Goodbye, My Almost Lover  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** The Lyrics to Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy  
 **Pairing(s):** Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks; Charlie Weasley/OFC  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Charlie gets a visitor who knows what's been going on in her absence. (Funnily enough, this is the summary from the last fic I wrote in this community, and it works again here—I've never had that happen before.)  
 **Warnings:** Angst, Sex, Canon character deaths  
 **A/N:** Originally written for the prompt of Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy at the weekly community of [](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_humpdrabbles**](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/) where the drabble had to be between 100 and 500 words, and at least a PG-13 rating.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
—Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy

 

Bare skin on bare skin, sweat, dim light from a bare bulb in the back room of a Muggle pub, the groans of a female as she pulled and tugged at his short, spiky hair, the sound of bodies slapping together in rhythmic cadence; it was the stress relief that Charlie most needed.

The day had been long, brutal, filled with too much bloodshed and too much loss. But it was the pink-haired Auror that often tripped over her own feet whose dead body had most affected him. He had loved her; he'd loved her a lifetime, and broken her heart when he'd gone off to chase dragons and left her behind at school, a hope-filled young girl with love in her eyes and dreams of babies and romance and Charlie to love her—

"Fuck," the girl beneath him moaned, but it was the cold chill running down his back that brought Charlie up sharp with shock.

"A day, Charlie! I'm not even dead a day and you're burying that tiny prick of yours into some poor girl with—oh Merlin, those are a sorry pair of tits on that skinny little bint, aren't they? Didn't even pick you a girl with a good pair? Probably got a bony little bum, too. Scooch over, won't you, and let me see."

The shock changed to anger at her words. _How dare she come back as a ghost and criticise who he chose to fuck?_ "You're married!" Charlie shouted at the shimmering image of the girl he loved that floated before him.

The girl beneath him's face screwed up in confusion. "Don't think you're not paying, mister. Married or not's got nothing to do with it. And how'd you even know that anyway? You're not some creeper, are you?" She seemed to ponder those words. "You know, a bigger creeper than my normal clientele, I mean."

Tonks gave him a sympathetic smile. "A girl can't wait for all the dragons in the world to go extinct, and then hope you'll come home so she can be your second choice, now can she? Be fair, eh, Chuck?"

"I do love dragons," Charlie conceded.

"Got enough of them decorating that fine body of yours," the Muggle girl agreed. "Strange pillow talk, Mister."

"But I loved you more, and my name's Charlie, you bint."

"Oh, God, you're one of those. Why do I always get those? Lettie never gets those." The Muggle girl shook her head in frustration. "Yes, yes, I love you too, er—Harley, you said? This doesn't change the price. I said thirty pounds, and not a penny less. Throw in a couple of pounds, and I'll even call you daddy; the men sure seem to love that, Mist—Harley."

"I have to go now," Tonks whispered. "Just needed to see you one more time. Take care of yourself, yeah?" Her lips turned up in a smile that Charlie had once loved… almost as much as dragons… and then she was gone.


End file.
